Welcome to Ponyville, Aru
by Thundertail913
Summary: Wang Yao, or more recognized as China, somehow manages to find his way to a land of magical and blindingly colorful ponies. All the while, the countries continue to wonder why he hasn't shown up at the meeting, yet. -No swearing, no pairing, just China and his manly ponytail-
1. Everything is Certainly Fine

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"strongWelcome to Ponyville, Aru/strong/spanbr /emHetalia/em and emMy Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/em are not owned by me. I only own the story./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"WARNING: China acts childish at times. There is no swearing. This story does not cover any world history./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongI am very sorry if something is not accurate!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emStory Description: Wang Yao, or more recognized as China, somehow manages to find his way to a land of magical and blindingly colorful ponies. All the while, the countries continue to wonder why he hasn't shown up at the meeting, /em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongChapter 1 - Everything is Certainly Fine/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Invented in Korea? I'm getting tired of this, aru." Sulkily, the old Asian country placed down the panda plush. Oh, he was so excited to receive a gift from one of his younger brothers! He rarely was given anything to show him appreciation, but with it being from South Korea, he suspiciously checked for the "Made in Korea." He wasn't surprised that the first word was changed to 'invented.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aiyah, at least panda is cute, aru." Yao hugged the stuffed animal tightly, a small squeal escaping his lips as he did so. He was not ashamed by this action as he was sitting alone in his home./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"China was having a pleasant morning. Unlike most days, he was feeling delighted to wake up. There wasn't anything particularly special about this day besides the fact that he will have to head to the world conference with his fellow nations, once again. China was never too fond of those conferences as it would usually end up in chaotic arguments, but he just couldn't find the mindset to think pessimistically. Yes, today will be a good day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Yao headed over to his kitchen with panda plush in hand. He looked around to see what he could eat for breakfast. Nothing seemed appealing to him at that moment, so he decided that he will just grab a cold siopao from the refrigerator and eat it on the way to the meeting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, I better get panda." Of course he liked Korea's gift, but he felt more comfortable with his real panda companion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Panda! Come here, aru!" He shouted while fixing his hair up into a messy ponytail. He threw the basket straps over his shoulders, knowing full well that his panda was there, explaining the added weight in the basket./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"China headed to the airport, thinking about his flight to Britain, the setting for today's world conference meeting, would be like. He never thought much about plane flights since he flew so often, but his blissful attitude couldn't stop him from wondering about random things./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"On the plane, he was greeted warmly by the Chinese citizens. China happily walked down the aisle and said hello to everyone. His face sported a big smile, which seemed to lighten the mood for everyone around him. He found an open seat and set his basket down next to him. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't find a pretty girl he could talk to during the ride, but he decided to use this time to fly high and look upon the countries./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"After a few minutes, he finally heard the announcement of the plane's departure. He sat back and closed his eyes, imagining himself wacking America on his head to finally shut him up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yeah, I should do that!" he said to no one in particular. He silently giggled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The plane lifted. He continued imagining. He dozed off./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"About forty-five minutes later, he woke up. He sat blankly for at least a minute or two then finally stretched himself awake. It was going to be a six hour ride, so he decided to sleep for a majority of it since he had nothing else to do. Yao grabbed his little panda and scooted over to the window on his right. He looked out and smiled proudly at his cities beneath the clouds. He never thought about how privileged he was to be able to fly over the continents. Excitement ran through his head when he thought about what it would be like to fly freely and as fast as he could. Planes took forever and the view was so limited. Maybe he could try skydiving. Ever since Russia jumped off that plane, he has reconsidered, even though he knew it was safe with a parachute./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""If I had superpower, I want to be able to fly. Or maybe I could just grow wings and fly... I wish that was possible, aru," he whispered to himself. His panda looked up at him curiously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hahaha, of course you will be there too, panda." The panda blinked and continued to stare curiously. Yao sat back in his seat and once again closed his eyes. His panda sprawled out on his lap and quickly fell asleep. Likewise, Yao fell asleep./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Upon landing in the airport at England, China walked out quickly, just realizing how late he was. He briskly walked through the crowds and weaved past each person./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey. China, look over here," said a voice to his left./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""England? Why are you not at conference room, yet?" Yao asked the man as he turned towards the alley. He could not see his face, but his voice sounded exactly like the British country, so he gullibly walked over to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hahaha, well, you aren't exactly going to be there, either," the man said with a low, sinister sounding voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What is that supposed to mean, a-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWHACK!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"China fell backwards with a large welt on the left side of his forehead. The figure stood above him and chuckled darkly. His form grew two mismatched wings and horns, along with a snake-like body that sported legs and arms of different animals./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, how I love those old, chaotic days where I could run around hitting ponies in the head with a pipe." The figure snapped his fingers, making himself and Yao's body disappear, leaving behind a lonely basket and a tiny, confused panda./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He could hear chirping above him. His eyes were still closed, but he lied there listening to nature's animals in song. Finally, he glanced up into the sky. He stretched his limbs, which were... awkwardly stiff. They felt flexible, but he didn't feel right when he moved his arms. His back felt uncomfortable, but it wasn't too distracting. He reached up to rub his eyes, but he ended up hitting himself on the chin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What is..." He looked at his... hoof. His eyebrows folded and his eyes widened. He felt a scream crawling up his throat while his mind started yelling random thoughts at a hundred miles a minute. He tried standing up but only succeeded in seeing the rest of his body in horror./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I?" He somehow managed to stand up on his legs with adrenaline flooding his mind. He looked at his hooves once more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I turned into horse, aru!" he screamed in horror. He suddenly felt dizzy and lied back down onto his back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ok, calm down, China." He was breathing rapidly. With one hoof to his chest, he cleared his mind and breathed carefully. Once he got a hold of his breathe, he cautiously got to his hooves. His fur was a solid but light colored red. His black hair was still tied into a ponytail, but his tail seemed to automatically take shape without being in a tie. He was still wearing his green military uniform which seemed to conceal two bumps on either side of his back, but he realized that something was missing from his back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Panda? Panda! Where are you, panda, aru?" He looked around frantically. Neither his basket nor his panda could be found. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a bold red rectangle with yellow stars on top of his leg. He noticed that it looked a lot like his flag. He scrunched his eyebrows and turned around to see his other leg. Yep, his flag was there, too./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aiyah..." he breathed out as he took in his surroundings. The trees, the grass, the flowers, and all the birds had such bold and girly colors that his eyes felt like they were burning./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"In the distance, he caught sight of a brown rabbit with the biggest eyes he had ever seen on an animal. He put on a big smile and slowly trotted over to the bunny. It noticed him, but it didn't attempt to run. Instead, it sniffed him curiously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hello there, aru. You are cute bunny." He reached out and petted the rabbit on its head, surprised that it did not resist or act scared. After putting his hoof down, the rabbit bounded off calmly toward the trees. He watched it go off and decided to follow it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aw, wait for me, aru!" China darted off into the forest. He did his best to follow the little brown fur ball, but it was so fast that he lost sight of it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No, wait, come out, aru! Where did you go?" He looked around at his surroundings. He did not notice how dark and eerie it felt before carelessly chasing after the bunny. The trees looked like they had faces, which glared down at him and sent chills up his neck. He knew it was a bad idea, but out of curiosity he silently continued deeper into the forest. The plants were like nothing he had ever seen before. Most of the leaves had huge or no veins, the ferns were unnaturally curled into spirals. He stopped abruptly at a patch of sapphire colored flowers. They were such a contrast to the forest around them that he somehow felt slightly intimidated by flowers. He didn't have a good feeling about them, so he walked around the patch. In fact, he didn't feel well about the whole forest. It was just so dark and... creepy, to say the least./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He continued walking in until he found a small clearing where the ground was flat without any plants sticking out except for a few patches of grass. Up ahead, he saw a giant lion with wings watching a few butterflies flit around with a stoic expression on its face. Since when did lions have expressions?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"China figured that it wasn't a good idea to approach the beast. He turned around to head out of the forest, but of course there was that twig he stepped on. That twig. Timidly, he looked back at the lion. It was glaring at him and stood in a charging stance with its wings erect. It pawed the ground and watched Yao with a fierce gaze./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emSHING!/em The beast raised its scorpion stinger./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, a manticore..." It charged at him, and China ran back into the trees screaming for help./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I'm sorry, manticore, aru! I'll never step into your territory again! Please, I'm sorry! AAAAHH! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEE!" He ran past the plants, past the blue flowers, past the freaky trees, and back out into the beautiful field of bright sunshine, vibrant grass and singing birds./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""NO! CREEPY FOREST IS NOT GOOD, ARU!" he screamed. He glanced back and slowed down when he realized the manticore was no longer tailing him. His legs wobbled and he collapsed onto the soft grass./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aiyah, I wish I had my wok, aru. I so feel pathetic right now..." China was feeling so helpless. He had ended up in a world he did not know. On top of that, he was a freaking HORSE! Also, he was alone. Oh, so very alone. Except for a few birds here and there./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"But in the distance, he saw a house. It was surrounded by a lot of plants, so maybe that was why he had not seen it earlier. Of course if there is a house, there must be people! Hopefully they will not freak out that there was a talking horse at their door./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Getting back on his hooves was a lot easier now that he had already learned how to run with them. Quickly he galloped towards the humble cottage. As he approached the vast gardens surrounding the house, a putrid smell filled his nostrils that reminded him of a farm. Slowing to a trot, he looked around warily before advancing to the doorstep. He wanted to make sure he was not intruding./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emKnock knock knock!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He waited and listened patiently. He heard tiny patters against wood, and eventually he was greeted by a grumpy looking white bunny that looked almost exactly like the brown bunny from earlier. It blinked at him as if waiting for the Asian pony to speak. China displayed a friendly smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ah... Ni hao!" China bowed his head in greeting. The rabbit stared boringly at him for a few seconds before raising his right eyebrow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Eheheh... Hello, bunny... Do you live here with anyone?" he asked awkwardly. The rabbit rolled his eyes and slammed the door on China's nose. Feeling a new bruise forming on the tip of his face, he grasped his nose in pain. China scoffed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, that wasn't very nice!" Immediately the door opened once again, revealing a butter-colored horse with long pink hair and a smaller and pointer snout than his./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""O-oh, hello. Oh my! Did Angel Bunny slam the door on your nose? Please excuse his poor manners..." the female equine said quickly but in a nearly inaudible voice. China couldn't help but squee when she finished her comment. He noticed that she sounded just as cute and quiet as Canada... was that his name? I forgot. Anyway, China bowed again, now directed to the mare./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ni hao! I am Wang Yao, but I prefer to be called China. Don't worry about bunny's manners. I am ok!" Yao said happily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""U-um, well, if you insist... I-I'm Fluttershy. B-but I should really apologize for my Angel Bunny. Do you need a bandage? Painkiller? Uh... uh, an ice pack?" she asked with a concerned but sweet voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No, no. I'm fine. I am just so happy to find another person! You see, I am bit lost, aru. I am pretty sure this is not just weird dream." The mare looked at him with concern. She was unsure what to say to this mysterious stranger. By his accent, she could tell that he was a foreigner and possibly new to Ponyville. She was confused why he would say that it was a weird dream./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Um, well... I guess I could bring you to town. I mean, if you're not busy or anything..." China's eyes brightened in excitement./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""There is really town around here? I would love to go, aru! Thank you so much!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh, of course." She turned to the white rabbit standing next to her hooves. "Now, Angel Bunny, I'm going to go take this nice pony to town. Please watch the cottage until I get back." The rabbit saluted and bounded off further into the house. The mare stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She motioned to China to follow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Just then, China noticed, not only the three butterflies spotting her flank, but also an odd extra limb attached to her back. Actually, he thought he saw another one on the other side of her back. Before he could say anything, his companion spoke up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I am Wang Yao, but I am also China."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So which name should I call you? I mean, if you don't mind my asking." China chuckled./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""China. What is name of your country?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, this is Equestria." Fluttershy giggled silently at his lack of sentence articles. China smiled when he saw her smile at him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So do you know your country's nation personification? I bet Equestria is nice person, aru." Fluttershy's smile faltered at his mysterious question./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Nation personification? Do you mean the princesses?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No, I mean Equestria. Isn't he or she your nation personification? I am China's personification, aru. Us nations like to be called by our country names." Fluttershy couldn't respond to that. This colt was, indeed, a very strange pony./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Um, I guess not. I never knew there was such thing. I didn't know that China was even a country..." The mare hung her head, afraid that she might have offended him. Instead, China never lost his smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's ok. I didn't think this world would be like mine. Are there more horses like you in town, aru?" Fluttershy was now utterly confused by the colt's origin. It sounded as if he had just transported from a different world./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""U-um, yes... There are lots of ponies in Ponyville." China could not help but snicker. Ponyville? What kind of childish name was that? Up ahead he could see that they were nearing the town. It looked like western culture architecture and lacked any sign of automobiles. He did not complain; he much rather liked riding a bike and seeing the clear blue sky without the smell of gasoline every day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly, thinking about the buldings made him think about the European and North American countries. Actually, it reminded him about all the nations on Earth. It was not until now that he realized that just a few minutes ago he had woken up in a world where all he should've felt was lost./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A sweeping chill ran across his neck as he thought about the prospect of being lost. No, he did not like that feeling./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"A couple minutes later of awkward silence, the two ponies trotted onto the main road of one part of town. Yao noticed that a great amount of these pastel-colored ponies had horns or just plain nothing like him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Wow, I have never seen unicorns before in real life, aru! Except for maybe England's descriptions," he commented while slightly annoyed as he mentioned the European country's name./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Huh? You never saw a unicorn before? Are there no unicorns where you came from?" The shy pony asked, mainly out of confusion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No! We only see bland colored horses. Humans only think of unicorns as mythical creatures from fantasy stories."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Humans? Um, what are humans? If that question doesn't bother you..." Yao's mouth opened slightly, trying to say something he couldn't word together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Uh, well, it might sound crazy, but I might have transported here from my world and turned into horse, aru. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm in England and next I wake up next to bad, creepy forest. Bunny was cute, though, aru."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""H-how is that possible? I never knew there was actually such thing as world hopping! I mean, well... except for one time..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I didn't either, aru," China replied solemnly. What if he couldn't find his way back to Earth? His country needed him! And think of all that paperwork he has to do when he gets back!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""U-um, maybe Twilight knows something. She's a good friend of mine and she's very smart! Maybe she can use her magic to get you back to... wherever you came from..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Earth. But can your friend really transport me back? I don't even know how I got here!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, Twilight has talked about humans before when she came back from the mirror world. She's a princess, you know. With her alicorn magic, she is very powerful."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"China was dumbstruck. This timid little horse was good friends with a princess? And Yao thought she was just an ordinary citizen with a sweet voice as quiet as a cat's mew that lived in a lonely cottage that smelled like stinky animals. She is a lot more high class than he thought. Besides the stinky animals./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So where is she right now, aru?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Um, she's probably at our castle... Spike did say that she was busy organizing her fall schedule."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Wait, OUR castle? FLUTTERSHY SHARED A CASTLE WITH A PRINCESS?! There was more to this horse than what meets the eye, that's for sure./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So do you both live in that castle?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, it's more like a tree, but Spike and four of my other best friends share the castle, too. We don't live there, but Twilight and Spike do. Usually we let ponies look around when we're not busy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"What is with this world? Since when did regular citizens get to have such a close relationship with a princess that they get to freely roam her castle?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hm. Well, I suppose I can wait until after Princess is done scheduling to talk to her."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, ok. If you want to. I'm sorry, but I really must be getting back to my cottage. Angel must be worried!" For some reason, China doubted that was true./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's ok, aru. I can look around town on my own. I am used to traveling in foreign countries, aru." China's smile seemed to get to her, so Fluttershy sent back a confident smile and headed back in the direction they came from./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She was such a sweet horse! No wait, she kept calling them ponies, so... maybe they were called ponies rather than just horses. Peh! Even more girly!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"China looked up to the sky. All around him he could hear friendly voices talking about trading goods, families, friends, and food they ate recently. This world was dominated by ponies of all sizes, ages, and colors, and they acted and sounded just like casual Americans. Personified ponies. Who would have thought? He was reminded too much of his home. He had been a country for so long. He can take on this challenge! Until he could find his way back to Earth, he knew that he must adapt to this world, even if that means living with the questions about how he got here and if he will ever return./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As he stared at the unmoving clouds, he saw a group of winged ponies fly in and begin moving or destroying the clouds. They looked so free to be in the sky. Pegasi. Maybe Fluttershy was a pegasus. That could explain those two odd limbs on her back. He realized he never got to ask her about those./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He looked on his own back. The two bumps under his uniform were still there. He could feel an aching pain as he tried shifting them. Yes, he had to take off his uniform. China struggled to unbutton it with his hooves. Eventually, he felt the discomfort leave his back as he stretched his extra limbs a few times. With his uniform folded neatly and set onto the dirt floor, he stood up, flapped, and felt the air lift him off his hooves./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He felt so happy and natural as he ascended into the sky. Without a second glance, he flew away from his original position and felt the wind brush against his hair./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Perhaps he could enjoy his freedom while he had it./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""OK! I believe everyone has arrived, so let's begin the conference with my loud voice and excessive talking to solve all the world's problems! And because I'm the hero, I will kick off this meeting by saying that we can help get rid of world hunger by creating a tasty but healthy meal for all needy countries CHEAP, using the Ultramazing-Foodimizer 5000 that I just made up this morning!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I agree with America."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm going to actually bring my Nobel Peace Prize to the next World Conference and finally hit you with it if you still don't know how to man up!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""America, since when did YOU ever learn how to use the word 'healthy' in an actual sentence when speaking about food?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I for one think this is a very memorable occasion! If America is actually speaking healthy, we must hold a celebration, non?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Your parties are hardly more than you getting ladies drunk and the whole package of disgusting kisses and hugs while sitting at a table full of women that don't know how to see a real man when they need to!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dude, we were totally just talking about world hunger! What does pretty ladies have to do with feeding hungry countries?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Obviously you both cannot see the importance of love when talking about giving to others what they don't have!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You are such a dirty bag of hairballs, you big oaf!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ow! You don't need to get so physical unless it's for love making! Stop hitting me!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Stop saying such disgusting jokes around me! If you say another joke about-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dude, China, you're supposed to complain about us being immature western countries and try offering your Chinese snacks to break them up right about now!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""- I'll personally..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;".../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""China?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;".../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It appears that China has not arrived, yet. Perhaps I will go look for him while you alls continue to fight, da?" Russia got up from his seat and eerily exited the conference room with a pickaxe leaning on his right shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""... Is China ever this late?" England commented./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm... not... sure... but I'm glad he was... ugh..." Canada replied quietly from where Russia was previously sitting./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emEdited 9/30/14br /Edited 10/12/14br /Edited 12/3/14br /Edited 7/21/15/em/p 


	2. Morning in Ponyville Shimmers

**Welcome to Ponyville, Aru.**  
I will never own Hetalia or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own what is written here.

SIDE NOTES: There is no swearing or love pairings! There are only friendship pairings. This story is mainly for MLP:FiM and China's character. No world history! Also, I dropped the contraction formality, so you will be seeing more apostrophes from now on. :P

_Chapter 1 Summary: On his way to the World Conference in England, China was assaulted then transported to Equestria without any memory of how it happened. He meets the timid Fluttershy, who willingly brings China to Ponyville. He reflects on his situation while flying off with his newly discovered wings._

_Meanwhile, the nations take notice of China's absence._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Morning in Ponyville Shimmers**

Yao patted the cloud. Yes, it was very plushy. He was surprised that it was even holding together. While he marveled at this new discovery, a pegasus flew up next to him.

"Dude, look like you've never seen a cloud before!" The crackly voiced pegasus chortled. Yao turned around to see a cyan coated mare. Her hair was an amazing display of colors as it represented six colors of the rainbow. Her forearms were crossed and she had an amused expression on her face. Alternatively, Rainbow thought it was weird that a colt had a long mane tied into a ponytail. Wasn't that what girls do? He had a red coat and an odd red symbol with yellow stars as his cutie mark. What in Equestria was it supposed to represent?

"So, you a new guy here? I've never seen your face before," she said in a proud voice.

"Yes, I just entered town few minutes ago, aru." For some odd reason, this mare intimidated him. She was so forward, and her voice was piercingly loud, especially since he was just brought out of a serene state when he was by himself, patting the cloud.

"Sweet! I'm Rainbow Dash, the greatest flier in all of Equestria! No one can beat this awesome pony in any race!"

Oh great, it's a female pony Prussia with America's accent.

"Hello, aru. I am China." China couldn't find anything else to say. Rainbow Dash was a very weird girl. He felt the need to keep his distance from her, but at the same time he wanted to study her. No, he's not a stalker; he just thought Rainbow was strange!

"China? Well, nice to meet ya. So what were you doing with that cloud? You know, I gotta remove it. It's my job. Heh!" Rainbow hinted for Yao to move. Reluctantly, China flew a little bit away from the cloud. With a grunt Rainbow kicked the cloud, which dissipated into seemingly nothing. China was still confused. How can ponies actually touch the water vapors like they were cotton?

"Again, what were you doing with it? Haven't you ever touched a cloud before?" Without a word, China shook his head. Rainbow couldn't contain her laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHA! What pegasus has never touched a cloud?! Are you a late bloomer, or something?" she asked with an arm wrapping around China's neck. He wasn't very comfortable with this gesture, even though he knew that she was just acting like they were buddies. They weren't buddies, so he used his own arm to throw hers off. He looked at Rainbow aggravatingly.

"I would have told you, aru, but I think I can save that for later," he said stubbornly.

"Hahaha! Well, ok, then! Your loss!" Rainbow flew off without looking back.

No, he didn't like that pony. But to keep himself from looking more like an idiot and exploring the clouds some more, he flew down into the market. It was far more busy here than where he first arrived. He wasn't new to open markets, but he had never felt a friendly atmosphere this strong while shopping.

"Hello, stranger! I've never seen you in Ponyville before! Care to try my freshly grown tomatoes? They're rated 5-star!" Shouted a cream colored mare from one of the vegetable stands. He looked around awkwardly as if thinking she was talking to someone else before trotting over to her. As he approached, she grabbed one of the fruit and held it out.

"Here ya go, sir! First tomato in town is free!" His eyes widened. He didn't use tomato products too much in his cooking, but if this is free, he might as well take it.

"Thank you so much, aru!" He bowed quickly before trotting off through the market once again with a tomato in hoof. One stand in particular caught his eye. A tiny little yellow pony with red hair was manning an apple stand by herself. She seemed just as friendly as the other ponies, but she quickly rested her head on her hoof and sighed out of boredom. Curiously, China walked up to the stand.

"Ni hao, little pony! You have nice apples, aru." The pony's head shot up and smiled.

"Why, thank ya, kind sir! They're freshly grown out of Sweet Apple Acres! The crop is good, and you couldn't have come any better time!" She had a very weird accent that sounded like an American who didn't know how to speak in her own accent. No wait, maybe it is an American accent. Yao was pretty sure he heard it while in the more southern areas of the States. He felt like he heard it before, but... never mind. We're straying from the main topic. The girl picked up a very vibrant scarlet and gold colored apple.

"This is the best gala crop we've had for the past three years! Why don't you take one?"

"U-um, I am sorry. I have no money..." The filly laughed and placed the apple on the stand in front of him.

"No worries, mister! You look new and we have plenty of apples to spare! Here, I'll give you this cheap shopping saddlebag so you can hold your things more easily." She chuckled brightly. "Ya look silly walkin' around holding a tomato in yer hoof!" China wasn't quite sure why holding a tomato was weird, but he accepted the offer since he couldn't hold both the tomato and apple without a bag. The little pony trotted around the stand and placed the bag on his back while grabbing the tomato off of his hoof and putting it in with the apple.

"There ya go! Once ya get yer hooves on some bits, feel free ta buy more apples! Just talk ta me, Applebloom, or one of my siblings! We live at the apple farm south of Ponyville! It's so big; ya can't miss it!" Someone sure was in a happy mood. China kept himself from sounding stupid by not asking what bits are. He figured they were Equestria's currency.

"Come again soon!" Applebloom shouted as China walked away back into the middle of the market. He looked back and shouted back his thanks. She was actually very cute... no, not in that way! He just thought a little pony was cute like a panda. You all have creepy minds.

* * *

Yao finally reached the end of the marketplace. He was given free samples from the cucumber stand, the grapes stand, and the carrot stand. He was overwhelmed by the kindness all these ponies gave, especially to a stranger to Ponyville like him! He wasn't new to receiving gifts, but somehow he felt more delighted to receive these small gifts from this humble town than when getting large gifts from other Nations.

As soon as he left the marketplace, he heard a loud gasp from his right. Before he could turn his head, he was bombarded by questions shouted out with a high pitched voice. It was so fast that he become the slightest bit dizzy and got a tiny headache from the screaming.

"You're a new colt here, aren't you? You just went shopping at the market, didn't you? There's a lot of great stuff to buy there, isn't there? It looks like you went to the Apple Family's stand. Only us Apples give out bags like that! Heehee! I'm guessing you're really poor 'cause it looks like you only got free samples. I mean, of course it's possible that you were just looking around and not actually meaning to buy anything, but I mean, really! You wouldn't have taken anything if you didn't want to buy anything! Hey, I can give you something, too! Y'know, for free! Sugarcube Corner has a LOT of amazing deserts! Of course, a lot of them are made by yours truly. OH! I never introduced myself! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm the greatest party pony in Ponyville, not to mention all of Equestria! Well, except for this one guy who was pretty awesome at partying himself... blah blah blah blah blah..."

China was fascinated by this pony's amount of breath. Her talking never seemed to cease, and she never even took a breath ever since she said her first word to him. He stood in place awkwardly as she bounced around him in a circle. Her excessive talking would not allow him any time to say anything. By now, he blocked out her voice and looked around helplessly to other citizens who only laughed or smiled in pity. Any attempts to leave her circle was impossible because of her speed. The last thing he could think of was to fly out, but as soon as he opened his wings, she tackled him into a hug and fell onto his back, throwing his saddlebag onto the ground next to him.

"- 'cause colts look so CUTE with their hair in a ponytail! Heeheehee!" China's face heated up, and just as soon as his warrior instinct was kicking up, Pinkie was dragged off of him before he could harm her. She was placed down gently on her hooves by a light blue glow, which disappeared just as mysteriously as it came.

"Honestly, Pinkie, you're losing your proper lady manners every single week. It's repulsing!" said a very light gray, almost white pony who had a horn on her head. Finally! A pony that didn't sound like that annoying America! But even now that she had a different accent, she sounded too similar to the even more annoying England, combined with America. The unicorn turned towards Yao.

"I am so very sorry about my friend's rude manners. She is always so excited when she meets somepony new." Pinkie continued bouncing even after the odd version of scolding she had received from the purple-haired unicorn.

"Righty tighy! I love making new friends! I know everybody and everypony in Ponyville! I knew immediately that you have never been to Ponyville. I would've given you the proper "Welcome to Ponyville," but the last time I did that I didn't know that he was really cranky, so he tried avoiding me for the whole day while all I did was try to apologize! I really wanted to be his friend, which I did end up accomplishing, but it was awful when he said he didn't want to be my friend!" Yao was still waiting to be noticed that he was knocked to the ground and on his back. Rarity noticed Yao's angered expression, and she realized she should keep Pinkie from doing something that would anger him even further. Apologetically, she held her hoof out to him and he grabbed it, hoisting him up.

"But I'm truly sorry, and that goes for Pinkie, too. Anyhow, welcome to Ponyville. I am Rarity. I live in the Carousel Boutique farther east of here. I specialize in designing and making clothes. I especially like to make dresses," she said while placing Yao's saddlebag back onto his back.

"That is fascinating job. I like to cook food like delicious white rice and dumplings!" Rarity was unfamiliar with those foods, but she pretended to be very interested.

"Oh, that's nice darling. I always like when colts can cook their own food. Colts these days are always expecting the ladies to take care of everything at home." Pinkie nodded while China seemed indifferent.

"Oh, darling, I never got to ask your name."

"OOH! Me, too! You never told me your name!" Pinkie bounced ecstatically in place.

"My name is Wang Yao, but I go by China."

"Well then, China, I'm glad to make your acquaintance. I hope you have had a comfortable time here in Ponyville."

"Yes, very much, thank you. I have met some wonderful ponies along de way. I mean, except for one pony..." Rarity's eyes widened.

"Oh, really? So Pinkie actually wasn't the first pony to find you?"

"No, first pony I met was this wonderful pegasus named Fluttershy." As he mentioned her name, China closed his eyes in delight.

"Ah, yes, Fluttershy has always been the kindest pony. She is one of my best friends, and we always have a weekly get together at the spa."

"Fluttershy is the sweetest pony around! She always takes care of the cute little and giant woodland animals and houses them! I don't know why she does that, though. It makes her house stinky," Pinkie chimed.

"So who else have you met?" Rarity asked out of curiousity.

"There was Rainbow... something, but she was jerk, aru." Rarity was taken aback and scoffed at this.

"Well! I know Rainbow Dash can be reckless, but you can't just call one of my best friends a jerk!" Her pained tone made China flinch.

"I'm sorry, aru." Pinkie looked back and forth between the two ponies and felt uneasy about the sad atmosphere that the two ponies radiated.

"Aw, come on, guys! Let's not get so frownsy wownsy. Let's just be happy! All we're doing is talking about ponies China met. That should be a good thing."

"You're right, Pinkie." Rarity turned back to China. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It's ok. Sorry for being mean about your friend, aru."

"Well, let's put that behind us, shall we? Who else did you meet?"

"There was one other pony who told me her name. She was at apple stand in market: Applebloom."

"Aw, little Applebloom gets to run the stall all by herself! She's gotten more responsible. I should know! My name IS Pinkie Responsibilty Pie, after all!"

"Since when did you make that up?" Rarity asked.

"Since the first time I foalsitted the Cakes' foals! It's not my real name, of course, but it is ONE of my names!"

"Hm. Well, ok, then. So, where did you come from, China?"

"Um, I actually didn't from Equestria, aru. This may sound impossible, but I told Fluttershy, already. I somehow transported here from different world where I was human-"

"HUMAN? You were a HUMAN?!" Rarity shouted, quite loudly, in fact. Hoof beats stopped and eyes directed toward the trio.

"Uh, heh... I was just... talking about Twilight's adventure... you know, uh... when the six of us were... at the Crystal Empire for a few days... eheh?..." Rarity attempted to pretend that nothing was odd.

"Totally! Rarity was telling China about our reactions to when Twilight first told us about how she had gone to the human world!" Pinkie was much more composed, to China's and Rarity's relief. Eventually the ponies shrugged it off and continued on with their daily routines.

"Ho-kay! Perhaps we should move our little talk to somewhere more private, no? My little sister is at school at the moment, so we can head over to the Carousel Boutique. I've been wanting to show you my home, China!" China and Pinkie quickly agreed.

Just as the three began trotting in the direction of Rarity's shop, Pinkie halted abruptly and gasped loudly.

"WAIT A SECOND! I have this totally awesome party I need to get ready! GOTTA RUN!" Pinkie screamed. Yao was dumbfounded as he saw the pink pony dart into a nearby store covered in giant dessert decorations in a blur as if from a cartoon. Rarity smiled and shook her head.

"Typical Pinkie Pie. I think she's going to want you at the party she's planning for tonight. I doubt she'll want you to miss it."

"There is party tonight? Why would I go, aru?"

"Ah, I probably shouldn't answer that," she replied while giggling. What was so special about this party that Pinkie wanted him to go to, yet she won't even tell him what it's celebrating?

* * *

The two approached the building Rarity kept mentioning. Once again being able to witness Rarity's unicorn magic, China walked through the door that was opened by a cool blue light. China kept on marveling everything today, wasn't he? After all, it's not every day that you see magical and winged ponies that talk and act like regular people! Rarity closed the door behind her and allowed China to go wherever. He was only looking around while rooted to his spot, so Rarity decided to bring up the topic from earlier.

"So, China, dear, you said that you were a human?"

"Yes. I don't know how I got here, though. One moment I'm walking through England and next I wake up next to creepy forest and bunny, and my panda is not here!"

"Panda?"

"Panda is almost always with me wherever I go. I carry him in basket on my back, but I arrived here without panda, aru!"

"So you didn't arrive here through a mirror or anything?"

"I don't think so. I don't know how I got here, aru. Besides that, I am enjoying my time with all these new people." Rarity smiled.

"I'm very happy you are. Well, my good friend Twilight Sparkle can probably help you. She-"

"Oh! Fluttershy said exact same thing! She said Twilight is princess and she lives in big crystal tree as castle." Rarity made a slow clawing motion with her hoof.

"Ah, yes. Fluttershy, I, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Applejack share the castle with Twilight and Spike. I'm assuming you have never heard of the Elements of Harmony." China knew immediately that anything from the pony world was unknown. He shook his head.

"Ah! Well, perhaps we can stop by the castle right now. I'm not busy. It's my day off!"

"Oh, but Fluttershy told me Twilight is busy with scheduling." Rarity laughed.

"Oh, China! Fluttershy is not only nice, but she's also a bit overly kind. Twilight probably already made at least two other schedules of the same thing by now. She's a bit OCD, so bear with her. Sometimes we need to give Twilight a little slap for being so meticulous. Anyway, Fluttershy is not a pony who gets into other ponies' business. She is always so considerate of her friends. Besides, I doubt it would be much of a bother for Twilight to spare some time to talk to you."

"Ok. I trust you, aru." Yao sported a sweet smile.

"Come along, then! She's at the opposite end of town from here. Hopefully Twilight knows something that can help you."

* * *

"- and she absolutely HATES being groomed. Well, not properly, that is. She's just like Rainbow Dash. Honestly! How do those two like getting themselves all dirty and sweaty with all those sports activities? At least Applejack is fine with doing at least ONE THING at the spa. Rainbow is so stubborn when to comes to looking pretty. Her mane is perfect for styling, but she doesn't like when ponies touch her mane. She must lighten up and have fun sometimes! All mares love to look beautiful. I bet if she got one makeover, all of stallions would fall for her!... blah blah blah..."

China had long stopped listening when they passed the halfway mark from the Carousel Boutique. She had been talking about the four ponies he met, including a farm pony named Applejack. He only listened to everything she said when she was talking about Fluttershy since she was his first pony friend.

What China was actually thinking about was the unbalanced ratio of males to females. He almost felt out of place when he only saw two other colts in the crowd, especially when all the mares would look at him since they didn't recognize him. He blushed since he wasn't used to all the stares. Eventually they got out of the main streets and reached the tree...

It was very bright. The reflections from the sun gleamed with brilliant colors. It was glittery, it was shimmering.

"Come, China darling. We can go right on in."

* * *

It had been about two hours since Russia left to look for China. Honestly worried that something bad happened to his older brother, Japan left about twenty minutes after Russia's departure. England accompanied him so that he could help guide Japan around, and the rest of the countries continued to talk about world hunger. France forced America to sit down next to Canada, and Germany took charge, much to everyone's relief. America only grunted and continued eating hamburgers.

Whenever Alfred tried to speaking up, Matthew would cover his mouth. He was glad he wore gloves because America's food ended up collecting in between his fingers, and America would recoil whenever Canada slapped him on the mouth. The surrounding countries would flinch in disgust when they heard the mushy food collide with his face.

Suddenly, France stood up with a raised hand.

"I think we must send a few people over to China. Perhaps his land is suffering something and China was, likewise, affected by it."

"That is a good suggestion... Once England and Japan, or maybe Russia, return we will fill them in on our plan and select who to send. We do not know how bad the situation is over there, and we need to be prepared."

"Ve~ Does that mean we get a lunch break?"

"Ja, ja... We can eat while we wait. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

_Edited 10/7/14  
_Edited 12/3/14_  
_


	3. I Have to Find a Way to Make This All Ok

**Welcome to Ponyville, Aru**  
Hetalia and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic are not mine! This is only a fanfic on them.

HEAD'S UP! No swearing, no love pairings, no world history. The date of this story is this 2014. The setting for this story is after the season 4 finale before the Rainbow Rocks movie.

Sorry for not getting this up on Monday or Tuesday! This is also a shorter chapter, but I am hoping to make chapter 4 longer.

_Chapter 2 Summary: After a rough meeting with a pegasus named Rainbow Dash, China explored Ponyville's market, received free food, and met a few other ponies, namely Applebloom, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. Once Pinkie abruptly left, Rarity and China visited the Carousel Boutique to talk about his situation and headed to the crystal tree soon after._

_At the World Conference, France makes an assumption about China's safety, which the others agree to adjourn the meeting to look into these matters._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - I Have to Find a Way to Make This All Ok  
**  
The inside of the tree was just as spectacular as it was on the outside. Indeed, the whole structure was made completely out of crystal. The whole place seemed to glow with rainbows. Amidst all this, the hallway that the two ponies walked through stretched for several yards before finally reaching the first door. China was pretty sure it was way bigger in here than it looked on the outside.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, Rarity opened the door to reveal a somewhat small room shaped into a circle. In the center of the room were seven thrones surrounding a large yellow circle in the middle of the floor. Each throne had a picture, excluding one of them. He recognized that two of the pictures were of Fluttershy's butterflies tattoo and of Rarity's gems tattoo that adorned their flanks.

"Oh, Spikey-wikey!" she shouted in a babyish voice. "I'm back, and I brought a colt who needs to speak with Twilight!"

Not long after she called, a purple scaled and green spined lizard dashed in. He had giant eyes, just like the ponies. He looked a lot like a baby dinosaur.

"Rarity, I'm so glad to see you again!" he said as he ran up to Rarity and gave her a brief hug. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, this is China. He's new in Ponyville. He needs to meet with Twilight urgently!"

"I don't need to meet URGENTLY, aru."

"Nonsense! It's better the get this over with sooner than later, now that we're already here." The lizard sighed. Clear concern displayed on his face.

"Ok, I'll go tell Twilight that you brought him to talk to her. I just hope she'll notice me. She's been so wrapped up in her work that she hardly talks to me anymore. Otherwise, she would just ask me to do a task," he continued. Once he finished, he walked back the way he came. When Rarity felt that he had walked away far enough, she began to speak.

"Twilight has never been the same since she received this castle and her princess duty. She does call the five of us together to send the rainbow of friendship every week, which travels throughout Equestria. Other than that, she's adapted so much to her life as a princess that she's no longer noticing her own friends, anymore. Her duty is to send the rainbow out so that everypony who sees it would be reminded about the magic of friendship, but it's as if she's shown others so much friendship that she's lost friendship to us." Rarity began pacing. China watched as she sulked around and brought about a heavy feeling of sadness.

"I feel as if I've changed, too. I've been coming here way more often than I should just to visit Spike and keep him company. Now that I'm occupied with Spike, I haven't been able to come up with new dress ideas. All I've been doing is producing more of the same clothes and modernizing my older ideas to use for now. It's as if I've lost my creative inspiration. It's really going to hinder my business if this keeps going on." Yao felt sympathetic towards her, even though he never experienced this himself. He still lived with his people long enough to understand her pain.

China didn't like the depressing atmosphere that Rarity introduced. He realized that even with all the friendliness and happiness that were shown by this world, it still had its own heartaches and pains. Now THIS was something he was able to relate to.

"Well, enough about me. What about you? Talk about your world." she encouraged, successfully changing the topic.

"Well, there are hundreds and hundreds of countries on our planet, which we call Earth, aru. Every country has its own nation personification, just like me. I represent country China. Whenever something happens to our country, we get affected by it, too, aru. It's sort of scary to think about. I AM one of oldest nations in the world, aru. I've experienced it plenty of times."

"Oh, really? If you're a country, how old are you?" Rarity realized how awkward this question was and blushed in embarrassment. China didn't notice this and proceeded to answer, anyway.

"I am more than 5000 years old, aru. 6000, even!" Rarity's eyes widened. He looked so young yet he's so OLD!

"That really is quite fascinating. How do you keep such a fair complexion? I will be all wrinkly when I get old! I wouldn't even be 80 when that happens!" she cried dramatically.

"We Nations have different bodies than mortals, aru. We only die when our country dies, we look de same as our country looks de same, we feel pain when our country feels pain."

"I can't imagine what life must be like after living for so long! Didn't you ever get married?"

"No, Nations don't marry. It's a bit complicated, aru..." Rarity frowned.

"How can you live your life without a companion? It must be dreadful! I can't even live without it!" China smirked in amusement.

"We are lot stronger than you think, aru. We've battled wars, hunger, struggles... Years and years and years, aru. Besides, if I married human, then I would want to grow old with her instead of see her age and die while I'm immortal as long as China lives."

"I suppose you're right." Rarity sighed and struggled to process everything Yao said. She couldn't imagine how it would feel to live so long! It would feel like eternity!

* * *

Several minutes passed, and China had been silent as Rarity rambled on about colts, dresses, suits, wedding veils, blue blood, flying cake, and galas. To be honest, he hadn't even been listening. As much as he liked the peace here in Equestria, he missed Earth. He missed the countries. He missed his people. He wondered how China was holding up during his absence. Since he hadn't felt anything different about his body, he didn't think anything wrong was happening, but what if he's unable to feel any effects since he was in a different body in an entirely different universe?

And what had become of panda?

Spike eventually showed up again and told the two ponies to follow him. Surprisingly enough, there was ANOTHER long hallway past this door, but this time there were doors along the sides rather than just doors on either end of the hallway. As they passed through the door Spike lead them to, China noticed a lavender, winged unicorn sitting at a desk and sipping something from a mug. She had dark blue hair with hot pink highlights, indigo eyes, and a small crown adorned behind her horn. Her eyes were scrolling along the pages that were laid out on the table.

"Hello, darling. I would like to introduce this new colt in Ponyville. His name is China, and he's in quite a dilemma-"

"One second," the crowned pony interrupted. She hadn't glanced up from her work since their entrance, even just to see who was talking.

Rarity and Yao glanced at each other, both wondering what they should do. They turned back to the princess and stood in spot quietly and awkwardly. Rarity looked to her right to see what Spike was doing. He hadn't been paying attention to them as he was absorbed in another comic book.

After waiting a solid minute, Rarity attempted to get Twilight's attention.

"Ahem! Princess Twilight Sparkle, I believe Spike has told you that we were coming." Finally, the pony looked up from her paperwork and examined the two awaiting ponies.

"Oh, Rarity! I'm so happy to see you again! Why don't you come here very often?" Twilight said as she ran to embrace her friend. The two standing ponies knew full well about how many times Rarity had visited. Pain was etched onto Rarity's face. She pushed the princess away gently.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but I only came to meet you because China here needs your scientific help," she said sternly and quickly without faltering. She motioned to the colt, who was uncertain on how he should react to this princess. Twilight was taken aback by her friend's attitude. Brushing it off, she turned to the red pegasus.

"Oh, well, hello. You're China?" Yao nodded. "Alright, then. So what, exactly, is the problem?"

"Uh, well, Rarity and Fluttershy said you have been to human world before, aru." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's true."

"And I came here from world with humans." Twilight's eyes widened.

"Oh, really?"

"But I need to get back to Earth because my people need me!"

"How did you get here, then? Maybe we can send you back through there." Yao shook his head.

"I don't know how I got here! I was heading to meeting with other Nations, but somehow I ended up here!"

"Hm... Hey, have you ever heard of Canterlot High?"

"No... Sounds like high school." China didn't need to be taught anything. He's more than 4000 years old, for crying out loud!

"Hmph. So you have no recollection of ANYTHING about how you arrived here? No portal? No spell? No pony or person?" China thought hard. Ever since he woke up, everything was such a shock to him. His memory before then was fuzzy, as if it was only a dream.

He left his plane, he walked down the streets of England... He stopped walking, for some reason... And the rest he couldn't think of.

"No, nothing, aru." Twilight sighed and dipped her head in disappointement.

"Well, maybe you can try to describe the place where came from, such as your planet, your solar system, etcetera. I might be able to track down which universe you came from... of course, it could be possible that we're already in the same universe and you are just in a different galaxy. Wouldn't that be something?" Twilight clapped her hooves in glee.

"Yeah, sure... aru." He was too worried about getting home than thinking about outer space. Twilight laughed and put her left forehoof on his shoulder. She probably noticed how serious he was being.

"Cheer up, China! We'll find out what happened! I will continue my research while you enjoy my own country!" The princess was being way too cheerful for how he felt at the moment. "But before you go, just tell me where you came from."

China gave her the planet name Earth, named the sun Sol, and mentioned the Milky Way Galaxy. Twilight's quill was writing a lot more than what China had told her, which made him curious on what she was writing. Rather than getting the chance to ask her, Rarity guided him towards the direction of the door and said a brief and somewhat ingenuine goodbye.

"Now that you know what you need to know, China and I will take our leave. I just hope you can find time to visit Sugarcube Corner tonight for the party. Goodbye, Princess." Rarity walked past China and tugged his right wing with her magic to get him to follow. Her pace was quick, so Yao wasn't able to turn around and say a proper goodbye to the princess. He silently apologized, thinking that this abrupt departure was rude to royalty.

It wasn't long until they made it outside. Rarity turned toward the Nation.

"I'm sorry for being so quick to leave. I couldn't stand another minute with that pony." By this time, her voice was starting to get louder, and her face started reddening. "All she thinks about now is WORK, WORK, WORK! SHE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHY WE'VE ALL BEEN AVOIDING HER!" Rarity screamed, clear anger displayed on her face. China stayed silent. She continued to rant. All the while, China was beginning to get irritated. Sure, it's not good that their friendship is dying, but girls can be so ANNOYING! Why is it that the only ponies he's met so far are girls? It's completely opposite from what he's used to. At least there were no wars.

Suddenly, Rarity stopped talking. She was looking at him expectantly. China only blinked and felt awkward as she stared at him in silence.

"Um, China?"

"Huh?" Rarity sighed.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Yao chuckled nervously. "Well, what I asked was if you would like to meet Applejack. I don't think you mentioned meeting her, yet. Just her sister Applebloom? Yes. We can head over to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Ok, aru. That will be fine. Meeting friends is a good thing..." China replied.

"Fantastic! I bet you will get along with her older brother, too! I'm guessing you'll want to meet a fellow colt for once, huh?"

She read his mind.

* * *

Russia has never returned since he left. Every single country is worried about him. Well, not HIM in particular but what he might be doing. Japan and England DID successfully find something, but all they found was China's basket. When they returned back to the conference room, they are informed about the plan, and Germany split everyone up into groups.

Romano, Spain, England, and a few others would enter China from the west. Japan, South Korea, Australia, and others enter from the east. Hungary, Austria, the Baltics, Poland, and more enter through the south. Germany, Italy, some invisible dude supposidly holding a floating Polar Bear, Prussia, and three others will go in from the North.

And America, along with Belarus and Ukraine, is searching for Russia because he was the hero.

* * *

_Edited 10/18/14  
_Edited 12/3/14_  
_


	4. Generous, Honesty

**Welcome to Ponyville, Aru**  
I do not own Hetalia or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Heya! No world history, no romance between two worlds, no profanity. This story focuses more on the characters themselves.

I am very well aware that it's been more then half a year since the last chapter. This story was originally not going to happen, but I see that people like it. I won't give myself due dates, but I will try avoiding several months to put up a new chapter. I won't make any promises though, since time limits never go over well for me. (Thanks to ViceVersa for that little burst of confidence and inspiration.)

_Chapter 3 Summary: Rarity brings China to Princess Twilight's crystal tree "castle." After learning more about China, the two ponies meet with Princess Twilight Sparkle to see if she could help the stallion with his problem, who is unfortunately so absorbed in her duties that she neglects her friends. After leaving and much rambling, Rarity suggests Yao to meet Applejack._

_On Earth, the countries worry about the whereabouts of both China and Russia. They form teams to search for the two missing countries._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Generous, Honesty**

There was a wave of fresh, apple and earthy scent. It was a sweet smell, but it was slightly overwhelming for China. Scents seemed to be stronger in his new pony form, but he had adapted to the fresh air, which seemingly held up a slight force of power. It was tingly on what skin was not covered by fur. It's definitely not something that he's ever felt before. It was only until he relaxed that he could feel it, for the force was very faint. It was almost impossible to describe it other than the details he just came up with.

It was a case that stuck in the back of his head since he met the princess of Ponyville, but it was so faded that he forgot about it until now. He should look into this matter later when he has any free time.

But back on the case of apples, Rarity guided China through rows and rows of apple trees. There were probably thousands of trees here. Every single apple held a beautiful, vibrant color. They almost looked too artificial, but then again, everything in this world looked artificial and fake. Red apples, yellow apples, green apples, leaves... they all surrounded him for what seemed like miles.

Off in the distance he saw a large barn that had fences surrounding its exterior. A wave of feces scent hit him suddenly in the face, and the smell made both ponies flinch in disgust. It smelled like Fluttershy's yard but about forty times worse. It was such a huge contrast to the smell of the apple trees, which caused China's nose to sting for little while. The two ponies took a step back and clutched their noses.

"Aheh... perhaps we should see if Applejack or Big Macintosh are out in the field," Rarity suggested, sounding slightly congested. China nodded without a word.

Yes, they were finally back into the sweet air! How could anyone live here? The two ponies fell silent as they stopped to gather their bearings. A thud could be heard from their left, followed by a series of quiet pattering. Yao looked at Rarity in confusion. Taking the hint, Rarity smiled and explained,

"Ah, that's probably one of them. He or she must be apple bucking right now. You know, kicking the trees to knock the apples down."

"Um, oh..."

Yao was new to that concept. People picked apples, not made them fall to the ground. Isn't that just going to bruise all of the fruit?

"Come along, China! Let's go meet him! Or her!" Rarity began to trot towards the sound. Unable to say anything, Yao followed close behind.

As they neared the source of the noise, Rarity was wondering why China was hardly saying anything. He wasn't shy, was he? On the contrary, China was wondering why Rarity was so darn talkative. Maybe it was the absence of stallions that gave him that bit of bitter feeling. Girls were so fussy! He needed some manly space.

Up ahead, he could make out a small orange pony wearing a brown hat. She stood on her two front hooves and kicked the tree behind her, which explained where the sounds were coming from. China was disappointed that all he found was another girl.

"Applejack! Hello!" Rarity called out as we trotted closer. The orange mare wiped the sweat off her forehead with her right forehoof.

"Howdy, Rarity. Phoo-eey! Today sure is a hot one, ain't it?" the orange pony said with the same accent as the filly he met at the marketplace.

"Hm, I suppose it is a bit warmer than the last few days. How's the farm holding up, dear?"

"Ah. The farm is doin' quite dandy. There's a great crop goin' at the moment. Big Mac's all the way out in the south field at the other end." Applejack smiled at the pegasus that waited patiently for the two to finish talking. "So who's this new pegasus guy?" She eyed Yao's saddlebags. "Ya must've been ta our apple stand in town, Ah see."

"Oh yes, this is China, and if you can, try to refrain from asking where he came from. It's quite a long story, and I'd rather tell you and Rainbow Dash at the same time." The farm pony laughed and tipped her hat to China.

"Well, Ah'll be waitin' fer that. Welcome ta Ponyville, sir! Ah'm Applejack. Pleasure ta meet yer acquaintence. Ye're welcome anytime on our farm here." She tapped the ground two times. "Why don't we go meet mah brother?" Before Rarity could say anything, he didn't waste a moment to say yes.

"Of course, aru! I want to meet the only guy that can ever be found in this danged pony world! Aru." The two mares grinned in amusement.

"Hahaha! Well, not a moment ta lose, then. Follow me!"

The three of them trotted briskly down the hill and up another hill. As they reached the top, the extent of the whole farm was revealed to him. He couldn't see an end to the field of trees. How many ponies ran this farm, anyway? There must have been at least ten ponies or more. Off in the distance, Yao spotted a little red figure of a pony carrying along a cart with several containers of some sort. It was hard to tell from this spot. Looking over the rest of the field, he noticed a few figures all the way on the opposite side.

The red pony ahead started walking towards the trio, apparently noticing that they were headed toward him, and they met halfway.

"Heya, Big Mac! I jus' wanted ta intr'duce you ta China here. He just arrived in Ponyville today," Applejack explained.

"Eeyup," the big colt said.

"Hello. You're name is Big Mac?" China asked.

"Eeyup. Full name is Big Macintosh." The two hoof bumped.

"It's nice to meet you, Big Macintosh. I'm hoping we can get to know each other better since everyone in this population appears to be female. It's a huge relief to meet a guy."

"Eeyup!" he said with a somewhat amused tone.

Waiting for Big Mac to speak up to say more, they all stood awkwardly in silence before one of the girls decided to break the silence.

"Well, then, I guess we can continue on our way. Thank you for introducing China for me, Applejack. You will be at the party tonight won't you? Both of you?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yeah, almost fergot 'bout that. You sure it's alright to say that out loud?" Applejack asked, glancing at the pegasus on Rarity's right.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Rarity leaned toward her ear and whispered, "He's already heard about a party, but he doesn't know what it's for, yet." Rarity moved her head back, and both mares giggled.

"Haha! Well, if ya say so, sugarcube." Applejack tipped her hat. "Well, if ya'll are headin' back to town, Ah might as well get back to work. See ya later, Rare!" She looked up to the sky and paused. "Whoa, nelly! The day must have gone by really fast, or somethin'. It looks like it won't be long until we meet up again at Sugarcube Corner!"

Automatically, everyone looked up to the sky the same way. China could see a hint of orange among the blue. He also noticed that the whole sky was bare of any clouds. That blue pegasus from earlier and her co-workers must have been the reason why the clouds were all gone.

"We'll be on our way, then. We'll let you finish your work so you can make it in time for the party. Goodbye, Applejack!"

"Don'tcha worry none. Ah'll jus' call some of mah work hands over ta get mah load done sooner. See ya later!" The two farm ponies went their separate ways in the farm while Rarity and China headed for the farm's entrance.

While on the trail leading back to Ponyville, he noticed a structure he missed seeing earlier. It was a small barn that had a bell above its door and a playground to the side. It was probably a school; China suddenly wondered what ponies did to write. Did they use their mouths or hold the pencils with their two forehooves?

Rarity was humming softly. She was a little farther ahead of him so that China could just follow her wherever she went. Apparently everyone already knew about this party that Pinkie Pie was throwing, and China couldn't help but stress out a bit about this secret that Applejack had hinted back at the farm. If everyone knew about the party and he didn't, that gave him a bit of suspicion that it was a surprise party... But how does everyone already know? There was obviously something that they didn't want him to know. Just to see if he could get answers or confirmation, he asked Rarity about it.

"So there is party coming soon? What is it about, aru?" Rarity pretended not to have heard him as she kept on humming. "Rarity? Hello?" Rarity was feeling bad for leaving him in the dust, but she felt nervous that spoiling the surprise would hurt Pinkie's feelings.

She supposed it wasn't really a big deal, but Pinkie was always serious about her parties. Remembering about Pinkie's last birthday party, Rarity thought that maybe she was a bit TOO serious about her parties. The very thought of the dark side that Pinkie possessed gave her a shudder. Rainbow had told her about Pinkie's mental breakdown, which was definitely hard to imagine.

Rarity squeaked in surprise when two dark brown eyes suddenly filled her vision, causing her to flinch and stop walking. She looked up to see that the red colt had flown above her and placed his face in front of hers, making her jump backwards when she noticed how close their muzzles were to each other.

"That was nice song you were humming, but are you going to answer de question I asked about three times, aru?" China asked.

"Oh, um," Rarity started, "sorry, what was your question?" Oh well, so much for avoiding disappointing him.

"What is that party you keep mentioning about, aru? I would appreciate if you stopped keeping that as secret, aru."

"Ah, well... I suppose you will just have to find out when we get there," Rarity said, trying to not spoil the surprise to the best of her ability. Suddenly, it finally clicked in the pegasus's head.

"Hahaha! You girls are so predictable! It must be surprise party for me, isn't it, aru? That must be why everyone already knows; it is welcome party, and Pinkie throws one whenever someone new arrives! Case solved." China figured he could finally die in peace.

"Um, actually, it is... uh, I'm not quite sure! Heheheh... Pinkie is just throwing a surprise party for everypony just for fun, maybe! Hahah..."

"You're terrible at lying, you know," China chortled. "Otherwise, Applejack wouldn't know about it! Actually, you wouldn't know about it, either, aru." Rarity stepped back a bit when China dropped down his forehooves to let them droop, almost hitting her face.

"Ahah... well..." Rarity sighed and shrugged. "I suppose it's all right. Just pretend you don't know about it, ok? Pinkie Pie would hate to know that you weren't very surprised. If you didn't act surprised, she would probably be watching your tail the rest of the night until she figures out how to get the proper reaction out of you that was meant for a surprise party." China chuckled.

"I will take your word for it." China gently landed next to the unicorn. "So, I haven't eaten anything since I got here. Is there place for me to eat food? Oh wait," China frowned, "I have no money to buy anything, aru. These fruits in my saddlebag were just given out free."

"Oh, are you hungry? I'll be happy to treat you to your first ever Equestrian meal as a pony! I admit that Ponyville is a little gaudy for a fancy restaurant, but there are some decent places we can try out."

"You mean you will buy me food?"

"Of course, darling! Unless you find a job that earns you proper pay, I'll be fully willing to pay for your expenses for the whole duration of your stay here in Equestria." China bowed his head toward her.

"Thank you so much!" He looked at her and smiled brightly. It almost seemed to Rarity that plants were blooming and growing behind his head in the background, which was enveloped in a happy yellow glow. "I have to repay you back! When I have good materials, I will give to you, too, aru!"

"Oh no, you really don't need to do that! It is my pleasure to help you out. I never really expect anything in return, so don't feel like it's necessary to repay me." China grinned.

"Ok. Thanks for your generosity, aru!"

"Of course! Now, where shall we go for lunch, hm?" Rarity surveyed the town. "Twilight likes that hayburger shop... well, but that one always has the best smoothies!" She made a ladylike groan, if that's even possible. "Then again, if you don't want fast food, that restaurant has a wonderful salad bar. If you don't want that either, then we can always just go over to my place, and I can cook up something real quickly."

"Um, I've never tried eating hay before..."

"If you want to try a hayburger, let's waste no time!" She said and began to trot in one direction. China followed close to her side.

"Ok, aru!"

* * *

Pinkie zipped back to Sugarcube Corner with a large box of confetti and streamers. She took out the big gun, refilled it, then the cannon was fired, quickly covering the entire shop in a red, yellow, pink, and blue color pallette of decorations. The tableclothes were red, the balloons were the usual yellow, pink, and blue, and long streamers lined the ceiling and walls.

"Oh, Pinkie, I heard your party cannon go off. Planning another party?" a blue mare holding a bag of flour on her head asked.

"Yessiree, Mrs. Cake! We're celebrating China's first day in Ponyville! I want to give him the bestest, superest, funnest, Pinkiest welcome party he can ever have! It's going to be splenderific!" Pinkie shouted, ending with an excited jump.

"Hahah, none of those adjectives are real words, Pinkie Pie. Anywho, it sounds like you have something really special planned out today. You don't usually use red tablecloths unless it's for Hearts and Hooves Day," she said, looking out at the all ready-decorated shop.

"Don't you know it! I just met China today! I don't think he really likes me all that much at the moment, but we'll become great friends at the party!"

"Well, I'm certain he will warm up to you. Since when did anypony not become Pinkie's friend? Ahahahah!" Mrs. Cake trotted back happily to the kitchen. Pinkie Pie hopped around the room in circles.

"Wee hee! China's going to have so much fun! Only about half an hour left until the party!" She looked outside the window of the shop. Pinkie spotted several figures heading in her direction. "Mrs. Cake, the crowd is coming, the crowd is coming!" Pinkie yelled excitedly.

* * *

Yao looked at the strange sandwich before him. It was like the hamburgers that America was always eating but... filled with hay. No meat could be found, which indicated that Ponyville was clearly vegetarian. It made sense.

China picked up the hayburger in his two hooves, which were shaking but slowly bringing the sandwich to his face. This felt terribly difficult, and he was worried about dropping it. Rarity was watching him silently perform his action, slightly amused and pitying of the poor human-stallion across the table.

"Ahem, you need a little help there with that, China?" she asked. The pegasus's eyebrows were scrunched, and his mouth was open, waiting to take a bite of the hayburger. He didn't glance up.

"No, I can do this..." he grumbled. Rarity blinked and took a bite of her magically levitating hayburger. She continued to watch China struggle with his new hooves.

Yao balanced the hayburger carefully. When he felt that it was secure, he leaned his longer horse neck forward, bringing his face to the food. Unfortunately, he forgot about his long pony face, and the sandwich was bumped out of his hooves, landing on the table and scattering its contents. China's ponytail shot up its single hair curl. He blinked twice. Rarity only giggled.

"Oh my. I guess you still haven't gotten used to that body yet, huh? Here." Rarity picked up one of his hayfries with her magic levitated it to China's mouth. "Haha! Open wide!" China's eyebrow lifted at this gesture, but he opened his mouth anyway, feeling the warm food touch his tongue.

He bit down cautiously. He chewed slowly, taking in the flavors of the formerly inedible straw. It was toasty and earthy. It tasted salted and fried, which actually didn't taste bad at all. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, it doesn't taste too bad," he spoke with his mouth full.

"Hm. Do humans not eat hay? You seem like you've never seen it on a table." He shook his head, finally able to swallow.

"No, humans don't eat hay. It is food for horses and rabbits, aru. I think it also tastes bad, but I have never tried to eat it until now!"

"That IS quite fascinating, really. Then what DO you eat? Twilight never really mentioned what food they had at that mirror world," Rarity asked, taking a sip through a straw from some kind of soft drink.

"We eat all kinds of food! Bread, fruits, vegetables, dairy, candy, tea, alchohol, meat- oh, and of course we drink more than-"

Suddenly Rarity sprayed the contents of her drink from her mouth at the ground near China's feet- uh, hooves, and used her right hoof to cover her mouth not long after realizing what she was doing. China pulled his hooves back and tried to wipe off whatever liquid was touching him.

"Did you say you e-eat meat?" Rarity asked, surprised and slightly grossed out.

"Oh, yeah. I realize ponies are vegetarians. I'm sorry if my comment made you uncomfortable."

"No, no. It's quite all right! I was just... surprised, is all. I just haven't met a pony that eats meat." Rarity coughed lightly. "Em, sorry about your hooves. Don't worry, ParaSprite doesn't have any color, so it won't stain your coat."

China laughed while he attempted to pick up a napkin. A blue light enveloped the napkin and floated down to China's hooves and began scrubbing them lightly. Rarity smiled, her eyes as bright as her glowing horn.

The damp tissue dropped, however, as the light dissipated from the napkin. Rarity stood up from her seat suddenly and took up a tense stance while her her pupils shrinked.

"Oh my stars, I completely forgot; Pinkie's party!" Rarity pulled the stallion off of his seat by his tail, much to the latter's disdain as his rump was dragged along the rough ground. China's wings fluttered unhappily as he watched his hayfries and fallen hayburger shrink away slowly.

"No time to lose! We spent enough time dillydallying."

China groaned while he tried to pick himself up.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty more food at the party. I promise I will buy you some more hayfries in the future. For now, we musn't let everypony wait. Oh, I should probably pick up Sweetie Belle from school, first. She's off doing some strange thing over there with her little pegasus friend. I haven't seen them all day... oh my, I hope... I hope Cheerilee's all right. Oh no, wait; she's probably all ready at Sugarcube Corner." The unicorn sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I just hope I don't see my sister covered in tree sap, mud, pine needles, grass, and bug limbs again. Then I would have to drag her to the bathtub with loud screeching ringing in my ears the whole evening." Rarity unconciously scratched her ear. "My, that would be dreadful. Imagine having to hear your little sister's screaming drown out everypony's words at the party. It has happened before once, actually. I had a headache by the time I left the building!"

China, who was unceremoniously lying down on the ground with his legs dangling as he was dragged down the street collecting dirt on his tail, grumbled to himself.

"I definitely like Fluttershy more than this pony. What was her name again? My brain's tolerance capacity has been overfilled with too much unnecessary blabbering. It has thrown out all the small, important thoughts so it could fit more of this random junk..." he mumbled quietly enough so his companion wouldn't hear. This was unnecessary though, since the sounds coming from the white unicorn's mouth continued on seemingly forever and was progressively getting louder.

Oh, how much he would pay to never have stepped foot into this town. Not that he could pay anything. He had no money. Oh, and his shopping saddlebags seemed to have abandoned him as well.

* * *

The tall man wearing clothes way too thick for the current temperature had no trouble getting around the city. The crowds of people in the streets parted away from him as if a king was taking a stroll; only, the people looked really sweaty when they did. And HE was the one wearing the scarf! Surely they've seen a really tall person walking down the road carrying a giant pickaxe and a pipe that looked like it had killed someone recently before, given away by the fact that there was red stained on the tip.

Yes, he realized that he should have gone back and told the others that he couldn't find anything, but Ivan decided that he would look for China by himself. For himself...

A few blocks away, a small, furry, black and white animal was sitting alone in a barred metal crate as if he was arrested for existing. First, his human disappeared. Second, a really tall male human scared it away when the male human picked up the weapon of his human's attacker. Third, he was lost in the streets of a foreign country and unrightfully abducted by several humans in matching uniforms then stuffed into this crate. Oh, if only he was bigger so he wouldn't be so easily defeated by mere human hands.

If only he was more menacing; he would have a chance to escape and find his human- lost, scared, and alone in the world... taken by an ugly goat-pony-bat-bear-lion-and-something-else monster.

Oh, if only he was bigger and more menacing...

* * *

_A/N:_

_I couldn't find a good title for this chapter, so if you think of lyrics that would fit this chapter well, I am accepting suggestions!_

_If you have criticism, corrections, or compliments, feel free to review. I would appreciate it very much!_

_Uploaded 7/19/15_


End file.
